


Whiskey

by gilliandersob



Category: The Fall (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully and Stella meet up for dinner and have a few drinks. [Part 2 now up and full of all kinds of smut.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scully sat at in the booth, squirming with nervousness. Stella was due any minute.

Scully hadn’t picked the place - it was Stella’s choice, and she glanced around the dark room, watching fellow patrons swallow gulps of beer and take shots of various substances. The booths were lined with red vinyl, and the tables were dark wood glazed over with a shiny veneer.

She wondered briefly if Stella drank alcohol, then remembered that she’d had a glass of wine in her hand when Scully had run into her previously. It was in a hotel lobby; Stella was reading the newspaper, sipping a red wine that reminded Scully of blood.

Now, she watched Stella walk through the doors. She watched as her eyes surveyed the room, looking for the FBI agent she was there to meet. Scully felt her skin bristle when Stella’s eyes landed on her. That was…odd, she thought to herself. She watched as Stella crossed the room. Her hands went to her skirt, pressing it to her legs as she smoothly sat at the booth, facing Scully.

“Hi Dana. Glad you could make it,” Stella said, a small smile on her lips.

“Better than spending another evening in a hotel room. I needed something that wasn’t room service, for once, anyway.”

Stella chuckled lightly, waving down a waitress. 

“I met your partner… Mulder? He’s interesting.” 

“Ah, yes. Mulder is interesting.”

The waitress finally stopped at the table and Scully glanced at her menu again to recover her memory of what she wanted to order.

“I’ll just have a garden salad and a glass of water.” Scully glanced at Stella, who was frowning. She never drank while on the job - which she technically was. She and Mulder were in London doing some research regarding an x-file. The case was appearing like a dead end, and Scully needed to relax. She was so relieved when Stella Gibson, the Detective Superintendent at Scotland Yard, had asked her for dinner tonight. 

Stella looked quickly over the menu, then nodded at Scully with another small smile.

“Water? No. That won’t do. We’ll have two shots of your best whiskey, please. And I’ll have the fish and chips, as well.”

The waitress left, and Scully could do no thing but shrug her shoulders. She was compelled to go along with whatever Stella wanted. A shot of whiskey sounded delightful, really.

“So, you’re having a hard time tracking down any leads on your case, I understand?”

“You spoke with Mulder, then? The case isn’t as far-reaching as we’d previously thought. I’m sure Mulder will have come up with some reason for us to stay longer than we are, though.”

“You should stay longer. It’s nice having someone to do this with. Now that my case in Belfast is closed, London’s felt kind of lonely.”

The waitress appeared before Scully was able to respond, plunking down a class of water, and two shots of whiskey. Scully could smell it already. She’d had whiskey only once, at a party in college. She only recalled the burning sensation in her chest.

She watched as Stella picked up one shot glass, and nudged the other one toward her. 

“Drunk up, Agent.” Stella waited while Scully lifted the shot glass in the air.

“Cheers to you,” Stella said before throwing the entire thing down her throat. Scully hadn’t moved.

“I can’t get all this down my throat, I know I can’t.” Scully chuckled a little bit at herself. Why was she scared? She’d done shots before. She did shots with Mulder not a week ago in his apartment back in DC. 

“Sure you can! Go for it.” Stella watched her closely as Scully took a deep breath.

“The hell with it.” Scully threw back the shot and immediately grimaced. The burning sensation hit her like a freight train. She tried her best to hide her reaction from Stella, who hadn’t even flinched. 

“Another?” Stella asked, as Scully sat down the shot glass and went for a sip of water to wash it down.

Scully was ashamed to admit she already felt the whiskey - her head was buzzing lightly and she felt. She worried she wouldn’t be able to stand if she had another.

“Sure, but not before I’ve gotten my meal? It can’t be good to do this on an empty stomach!” She laughed, and was relieved to see Stella laughing, too. 

Stella struck her as someone who let loose even less than she did. But now, she could see that her presumption wasn’t true. Stella was a lot of fun. Scully’s giggle at her last statement had turned into a stifled snicker, and she covered her face with her hands. She knew her cheeks were flushed. It was getting so hot in here.

Or maybe it was the whiskey - she wasn’t sure. 

The food finally came, and they ordered two more shots.

The second one burned only slightly less than the first, but it certainly tasted better. She was pleasantly full, having eaten a piece of cod off Stella’s place - the salad wasn’t cutting it after a bit - and she knew she couldn’t have a third without truly losing her footing when she stood up.

The conversation had flowed freely, and Scully’s affection for Stella was growing. She knew she was a happy drunk, but she was still shocked when she kept imagining throwing her arms around Stella’s neck. 

The restaurant was getting more crowded, and after they paid the bill - splitting it 50/50 - Scully was relieved to get outside. The cool night air felt good. 

“Your cheeks are all red!” Stella pointed at Scully’s face with a grin.

“I know! I’ll never hear the end of it from Mulder if I come back to the hotel in this state!” Scully giggled, imagining the jabs she’d get from Mulder for drinking while they were on a case. He’d done it before, certainly, but she was sure he’d never let her live this down.

“Just…come back to my place. You two aren’t…together, right? I mean, he’s not expecting you back?”

“Uh…uh. No… I mean…I’ll just call him.”

Scully fished for her cell phone and rang Mulder, explaining that she was, apparently, spending the night at Stella Gibson’s place. It had happened so fast, that after she hung up, she couldn’t believe what she’d agreed to without blinking an eye. 

By the time they’d walked the three blocks to Stella’s front door, their hands were clasped together in that way Scully always reserved for boyfriends. She was screaming internally, but her hazy mind and anticipation of what she imagined occurring later pushed any fears away. 

The small urge to wrap her arms around Stella’s neck earlier had morphed into the almighty desire to kiss her mouth. 

Long and hard.

Or maybe it was the whiskey - she wasn’t sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two (smutty smut)

Stella hadn't let go of Scully's hand, even after opening the front door to her apartment and flipping a light switch. The place

was warm, and immediately Scully was at ease, still enjoying her buzz from the whiskey. Her hand slipped from Stella's grasp, and

she watched her companion for the evening move toward the living room. The apartment was open, and each room flowed into the next.

It wasn't usually Scully's choice of a floor plan, but here it worked. It wasn't too big, and it had a cozy feel that Scully always

felt was missing in open spaces like this. She shrugged off her jacket and Stella took it, hanging it on a hook behind the door.

 

"Well, make yourself at home," Stella said, gesturing toward the sofa. Her smile was soft, inviting. "Would you like to get into

something more comfortable?"

 

 _You mean nothing, right?_ Scully thought.

 

Scully cleared her throat and walked to the couch. Looking down at her work clothes - a gray knee-length skirt, heels, and a black

blouse - she nodded. "Yeah...whatever you have..." she trailed off. She watched as Stella disappeared around a doorway. She heard

a few drawers open and close, and Stella reappeared holding two sets of what appeared to be pajamas.

 

A sleepover. Would they pop popcorn and watch scary movies? _Well, as long as it devolves into a make-out session,_ Scully

chuckled to herself. Her buzzed mind flitted into the gutter every few minutes, much to her own amusement. She took the clothes

from Stella's outstretched hand and set them on her lap.

 

Stella finally sat down too, awfully close, Scully noticed. Their thighs barely brushed together as Stella situated herself more

comfortably, deeply sighing and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She didn't appear to be in any hurry to change into the

pajamas she'd brought out for them, so Scully didn't make a move either. Both women removed their shoes, and Stella curled one leg

underneath her body.

 

Scully was disappointed when Stella popped up again.

 

"Oh! Would you like some wine? I also have some crackers and cheese? They're not fancy but I'm kind of in the mood for something

to munch on," she rambled as she walked to the kitchen, and Scully listened as the cabinet doors began to open and shut.

 

"Would you like some help?" Scully called. She got a small, "nuh-uh" in response.

 

Scully sat, looking around the room. The sofa was cream-colored, and very comfortable. She placed the still-folded pajamas on the

arm of the sofa and wondered whether Stella invited people to her home very often. She briefly wondered what Mulder was doing back

at the hotel, but threw that thought away as soon as Stella reappeared, holding a silver tray with two wine classes and a plate of

cheese and crackers. She sat back down next to Scully, as close as before (to Scully's delight) and took a sip from one of the

glasses.

 

"So, Dana. How'd you like the whiskey?" Stella's eyes were light, humorous. Scully loved how they turned an even brighter blue as

she spoke.

 

"It was fine. Burns, though. If I drink liquor, I usually don't pick whiskey," Scully said, "Thought I can't say I regret the

decision tonight." She held up her wine glass in a salute, and Stella did the same.

 

"To...whiskey shots and spontaneous...whatever this is," Scully said, laughing. She took a sip of wine, and had a hard time

swallowing because Stella had started to absentmindedly rub her own chest, just above her breasts. Her fingers were just below the

neckline of her cream blouse and Scully couldn't help but stare.

 

Scully cleared her throat and reached for a bite of cheese, if only for something to occupy her hands with. She wanted to unbutton

that cream blouse. Peek at what was underneath. She could imagine it clear as day, and she wanted nothing more than to suck on one

of Stella's pink nipples. She took another sip of wine and licked her lips. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was throbbing

between her legs.

 

"You have a great laugh," Stella said, smiling. She surprised Scully by stretching out her arm and pushing Scully's red hair back

behind her ear after it had fallen in front of one eye.

 

"Thank you. I'm not sure I've had anyone compliment my laugh before." She popped a cracker in her mouth. Was Stella trying to

drive her mad? She searched her brain for an excuse to mention taking her clothes off, but everything that crossed her mind had to

do with putting on the pajamas she'd been given. And she didn't want to wear those. At least not right now. She suddenly wanted to

get up, move around.

 

"Can I have a tour of your place?" Scully asked, standing up and taking another look around. She'd seen the apartment already,

apart from the bedroom and bathroom, but she wanted to walk around. If she sat still another second she was afraid she wouldn't be

able to restrain herself from leaning over and throwing herself at Stella. She was almost certain Stella wouldn't have minded, but

she hadn't had quite enough wine to be that courageous yet.

 

Stella nodded and stood up, still carrying her wine glass as she motioned for Scully to follow.

"This, of course, is the kitchen. I had it redecorated when I moved in. The previous owners had that god-awful tile counter top in

and I just hate the stuff. Quartz is the way to go." She slid her hand along the hard surface and kept moving. She leaned into her

bedroom and motioned toward her bed. "This is my bedroom. Obviously. Loo's through there, by the way, if you need it." She pointed

around her chest of drawers that stood just to the left of the doorway. Scully looked around, noticing the bed was meticulously

made, and wondered briefly if Stella had been in the military at one point. She also wondered if Stella might just allow her to

fuck her brains out on said meticulously made bed. She pushed the thought away as they walked toward the class doors at the back

of the apartment. Stella had a beautiful view overlooking London. Stella pushed open the sliding door of the small balcony and

Scully felt the cold air blowing in.

 

"It's beautiful," Scully said.

 

"I like it," Stella replied, pushing the door closed again. Scully was chilly now and moved away from the door. She watched as

Stella slowly walked back toward the kitchen and didn't hesitate to follow. Stella leaned against the counter, and Scully stood

across from her.

 

"We never got into more comfortable clothes," Scully stated. She suddenly wished she had her wine glass. Stella was staring at

her.

 

Stella moved closer, lightly pinning Scully against the kitchen island.

 

"We don't need them. They'd just get in the way." Stella said softly. She sat her wine glass down next to Scully. "May I?" She

took Scully's face in her hands and waited.

 

Scully could only nod slightly, her eyes already closed, waiting in anticipation.

 

Stella planted a hungry kiss on Scully's mouth. Scully responded by opening her mouth slightly, grasping Stella's bottom lip

between her teeth. She lightly nipped as Stella pulled away. Scully moved in for another kiss but Stella leaned back. Her hands

were on Scully's waist, and she expertly unfastened the hook on Scully's skirt and slid the zipper down. It fell to the floor and

the rush of blood to Scully's clit was almost too much to bear. She remembered she'd worn hose tonight and cursed herself. She

thought she probably looked terribly unsexy, but Stella didn't bat an eyelash. She slid them down over Scully's legs, crouching to

the floor to pull them completely off her feet. Tossing them to the side along with Scully's skirt, Stella slowly ran her hands

up Scully's legs, peering up at her with a sly smile.

 

"You're wet," she stated, making Scully's entire body tingle. Stella stood straight again, pressing her body against Scully's. Her

fingers went underneath the elastic of Scully's panties as she kissed her again, hard and long. Their tongues came together, and

Scully stroked the roof of Stella's mouth with the tip of her tongue, enjoying the taste of wine mixed with whiskey. Stella's

fingers were still underneath the elastic, and she began to tug down. Stella broke the kiss to bend again, pulling the panties

from around Scully's legs.

 

Scully's entire body was trembling now. She watched as Stella again ran her hands up Scully's legs, one hand lightly rubbing her

thigh while the other went to Scully's ass. Stella squeezed lightly as she brought her mouth to Scully's body. She placed a few

light kisses on Scully's stomach before she stood back up, and began to unfasten Scully's top.

 

Scully desperately wanted to touch Stella, but her hands had remained frozen, grasping the countertop tightly. Her head still swam

with a slight buzz, and all she could manage to visualize were whisps of bright blond hair as Stella began kissing her neck,

licking and nipping. Stella's right hand moved to unclasp Scully's bra, and she pushed both her top and bra off in one motion.

Scully willingly shimmied out of the last bit of clothing. Her breath was getting heavier, and she noticed Stella's hands were

trembling.

 

 _God,_ she thought _, touch me._

 

Scully didn't have to wait long. Stella began massaging one of her breasts with her left hand, while her right moved to Scully's

ass again. She only lightly stroked as she moved down, and Scully gasped as Stella's fingers found her center. It was, indeed,

wet, and Scully's knees went weak as she enjoyed the sensation. Stella was lightly rubbing her folds, and Scully's breath caught

in her throat.

 

Stella's mouth found her own again, and Scully finally released her grip on the counter top. She began to pull Stella's blouse from

the waist of her black pants, but Stella pushed her hands away.

 

"Only one naked woman in the kitchen at a time, that's my rule. Besides, I haven't made you come yet."

 

Scully lightly moaned as Stella's right hand stopped moving. Stella brought it up to her mouth and licked her fingers before

moving to Scully's inner thighs again. She pinched lightly, which drove Scully crazy. She could feel the heat between her legs,

and Stella's fingers grasped the skin of her left thigh, getting more aggressive.

 

"Touch me," Scully stated, her teeth clenched. She wanted nothing more than Stella's naked body against hers, but she'd definitely

take what she could get. And right now, her clit was crying for attention.

 

Finally, Stella acquiesced, and pressed her thumb gently against Scully's clitoris. It wasn't nearly enough, but Scully's eyes

rolled back and she gripped the counter again in an attempt to steady herself. Stella seemed hell-bent on drawing this out, and

Scully wasn't sure how long she could hang on. She was relieved when Stella began moving her thumb in circles this time, soft,

wide circles. Scully felt first one finger enter her, then two. She heard Stella moan. Scully involuntarily pushed her pelvis out,

trying to create even more friction. Stella pressed her body against Scully, grinding against her own hand.

 

"Don't....stop," Scully was able to mumble through her lax mouth. Stella's movements became faster, and Scully could feel she was

close.

 

Stella paused for a second, readjusting her hand so her palm rested against Scully's clit. She kept moving in small, awkward

circles while her two fingers pressed up against the wall of Scully's vagina, creating a nearly unbearable feeling of bliss.

"Oh, God." Scully breathed out as the orgasm hit her. She shuddered, and felt Stella's fingers continue to move inside her as she

convulsed. Her knees were now bend, her forearms rested on the counter, keeping her upright. She immediately wanted more.

Stella kissed her as she pulled her hand free.

 

"Good?" She asked, licking her lips.

 

"Fuck...Yes." Scully, still trying to catch her breath, reached beside her and took a swig of wine from Stella's glass.

 

"I hope this means we can go to the bedroom now," Scully said. She waited, and was relieved when Stella grabbed her hand, pulling

her toward the bedroom. Stella shut the door behind them, and turned on a lamp by the bed. It wasn't terribly bright - Scully

liked the warm glow it emitted. It was perfect.

 

Scully stayed by the door, watching as Stella began to undress. She began with her skirt, like she'd done with Scully, and soon

moved to her blouse and bra. She kept her underwear on - they were white and silky - and Scully could tell even from here that

Stella was swollen with arousal. Scully seemed rooted to the spot - she was again overcome by the throb between her own legs.

"Well?" Stella asked, giving off a slight hint of impatience. Scully quickly walked to the side of the bed, standing on front of

Stella. She looked at her breasts, pink and erect - exactly as she'd imagined them, and took one in her hand, massaging lightly.

Stella quickly closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around Scully's waist. Scully's right hand was sandwiched between

their bodies, but her left hand she moved to Stella's neck, rubbing small circles on her collar bone. Stella began pressing her

pelvis against Scully's. She closed her eyes, blocking everything else out, as she had her second orgasm. She briefly thanked God

for multiple orgasms, and wasted no time in moving her right hand down between Stella's legs.

 

Her underwear was soaked through, and Scully made long strokes with her hand along Stella's vulva.

 

"Lay down on the bed," Scully told her, surprised at her own assertiveness. Stella, so far, had called all the shots. It was

Scully's turn, now.

 

Stella did as she was told, breaking their embrace somewhat reluctantly. She rested her head against the large white pillows and

 

Scully crawled on the bed after her. Tucking her fingers beneath the elastic of Stella's panties, she pulled them off. She

smelled Stella's scent mingle with her own as she began to kiss Stella's lower abdomen. She felt Stella's stomach muscles

contract, and heard a small giggle.

 

"It tickles," Stella said, throwing back her head as Scully continued down below her navel. Planting light kisses, and

sporadically licking Stella's skin, she was eager to taste her.

 

Moving down her body, Scully began by lightly licking Stella's labia, teasing just a bit. Stella bent her right leg at the knee,

and lightly bucked her hips up. Scully picked up the pace and began moving her tongue in slow circles around Stella's clit. Scully

lightly sucked on it, while her own desire grew. She reached down and touched herself as she worked Stella into a frenzy.

She heard Stella's breath quickening as she worked her clit with her tongue, and brought her right hand back up. Slipping two

fingers inside Stella, she heard her gasp.

 

"Almost..."

 

Scully began pumping her fingers hard, forming a slight hook shape. She sucked more on Stella's clit, and she could feel her

juices dripping from her own folds. She felt Stella's orgasm, and watched as her hips rocked up in an attempt to increase the

pressure of Scully's mouth pressing on her swollen bud. As Stella caught her breath, Scully pulled away. Stella pulled Scully down

on top of her, their mouths meeting in a flurry of desire.

 

Scully brought her legs up, bending her knees and hugging Stella's torso with her thighs. Stella put her hands on Scully's hips

and began grinding against her. Scully pushed down, increasing the pressure, while making the circular movement even quicker. Her

breath hitched in her throat as a third orgasm rocked her from inside out, and Stella's movements beneath her became slow and

jerky as she, too, came. Scully watched her eyes flutter. Stella's hand came to the small of Scully's back and began rubbing. Her

hips were still bucking as Scully fell forward to catch Stella's mouth with her own.

 

Eventually, Stella's movements stopped. Scully rested her head on Stella's breasts as both women recovered.

 

Realizing she'd never gotten to do what she'd wanted to, Scully cupped one of Stella's breasts with her hand and took one of

Stella's nipples in her mouth, sucking - she found it was as good as she'd imagined it to be. Stella cupped Scully's ass in both

hands squeezed lightly, letting out a breathy giggle.

 

"Dana," she nudged Scully's hip with one hand. Scully reluctantly paused in her assult on Stella's breast.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Lay down next to me, will you? I need to get up."

 

"Oh, okay."

 

Scully rolled to the side of the bed, allowing Stella to stand. She wasn't ready for it to end, and she put her hand between her

legs as she watched Stella walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

The whiskey Stella and Scully had thrown back together had been better - much better - than Scully'd ever dreamed it would be.

She was relieved when Stella returned, still naked. She pulled the covers back and Stella climbed into bed, pulling Scully close,

kissing her deeply.

 

"That was fun," Stella said, pushing her leg between Scully's. "Glad you could come tonight."

 

"Yeah, it was."

 

"Do you come to London for work often?" Stella asked, laying her head so her forehead was barely touching Scully's.

 

"No, this is actually my first time in England," Scully said. She was ashamed at her lack of travel outside of the U.S.

 

"You'll have to come back," Stella said, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm sure you can find a reason."

 

"And have more whiskey with you, I suppose?"

 

"Mmm. Whiskey, wine, and lots of fucking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at F/F smut. Please be kind, but I'm also open to suggestions and constructive criticism!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://gilliandersob.tumblr.com/post/125526059487) on tumblr.


End file.
